marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Crippler (Wild Pack, Watcher Datafile)
CRIPPLER Karl Striklan public It is unclear for how long Carl Striklan has been a psychopath, but he always has been drifting, looking for some place to belong to. He was a private in the Marines, but was dishonourably discharged (though he avoided a court martial); from there he joined the NYPD as a patrolman, but was thrown out after he tore off a button man’s arm. At some point, he spent time in jail. He thought HYDRA was a place he could feel at home - but he ended up in an elite squad for conditioning after giving lip to Baron Strucker himself. Along with HYDRA manhunters Takimoto and Dakini, he was tasked with hunting down three renegade genetic creations belonging to HYDRA - and clashed with Daredevil in so doing. His target, Sathan, was eventually destroyed by Strucker - but during the course of that mission, Striklan became fed up with HYDRA’s discipline and constant threats. Using a switchblade, he gouged out an implanted explosive device from his own neck before it could detonate his head, and got away. As he had been assisting Daredevil after his change of heart, the man without fear didn’t chase him. As the Crippler, sporting a strapping leather boy look and a blond dye job, Striklan became a brutal vigilante in New York City for a while, even fighting the Wild Boys, two feared street criminals with great physical skills. He was mostly interested in torturing criminals a bit before letting them walk away - not in sending them into jail. The Crippler was eventually recruited by Silver Sable international to join her elite Wild Pack II detachment, a group of top operatives who worked directly along with her. This triggered moral outrage from Sable’s advisors, which she didn’t pay attention to, given the Crippler’s skills. Crippler is a formidable street fighter, marksman and melee weapons specialist. He has received intensive training from the US Marines Corps, the NYPD, HYDRA and Silver Sable International, and particularly enjoys using flamethrowers and large motorcycles, both of whom he’s highly proficient with. Crippler has a wild, unstoppable character and his ability to find blows delicious are the basis for his deranged addiction to both inflicting and experiencing physical pain. Alltogether, he is somewhat insane. This makes him rather fearless and unpredictable, and the sole weakness from his fascination is a tendency to toy with opponents rather than taking them out. The Crippler is really looking for a community he can belong with - and not belong to, as was the case with his previous employments. He hates being under the authority of people he doesn’t respect, and always has a general rebellious and flippant attitude - he skirts the edges as a subordinate to Silver Sable, but he enjoys his job and boss too much to risk being fired over his attitude. The Crippler occasionally does some bounty-hunting work on the side - but without any Silver Sable International equipment or uniform, of course. He usually just brings along his bike and a cobraton. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Cheerful Psycho, Formidable Fighter, Sadomasochist Power Sets WILD PACK TACTICAL SPECIALIST Body Armor D8, Comm D6, Enhanced Senses D8, Flame Blast D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Cobraton. Step back the highest die in your attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Devil on Wheels. When performing Vehicle-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Flamethrower. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Wild Pack Tactical Specialist power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. CRIPPLER’S BIKE Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Durability D8 SFX: Nitro Injection. Spend a doom die to step up Enhanced Speed by +1 for your next action. Limit: Vehicle. Crippler’s Bike has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Crippler’s Bike. Shutdown Crippler’s Bike and add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take a recovery action including a Tech or Vehicle specialty, or actiate an opportunity to step back physical stress of Crippler’s Bike. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mercenary Category:Wild Pack